ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Necronic Power
Plot Dr. Necros and his four Cyber-Necros were in a factory. The Cyber-Necros were deactivated. Dr. Necros: The time has come for the world to tremble under my tread! My Cyber-Necros, attack! The four Cyber-Necros - the Assailant, the Horseman, the Brigadier, and the Paladin, all activated. The four destroyed the factory and everyone in it. The Brigadier carried in a green cube, and the five villains left the factory. After a few minutes, the cube exploded, collapsing the factory. Theme song! Kruti, George and Omega Kevin were standing over the rubble of the factory. Kruti was messing with the Zorgatrix. Kruti: Yup, there was Necro energy here. Omega Kevin: Necro energy. Kruti: Dark magic. Very dark magic. It is usually used to bring back the dead. George: Can we find the person? Kruti: Only one way to find out. (transforms) Wolfbreed! Wolfbreed was sniffing the rubble then started running towards a warehouse. George smashed open the doors, allowing Wolfbreed to sniff her way to the centre of the room. Wolfbreed got up. Wolfbreed: The scent ends here. There is some teleporting energy around here, though. I might be able to make a portal leading to where they went. (transforms) Dimensional! Dimensional created a portal, which the three heroes went through. The ended up in a workshop where Dr. Necros was working on a fifth Cyber-Necros. The four complete ones were standing behind him. Dr. Necros: Who dares interrupt my work! Dimensional: The heroes who are going to kick your butt! Dimensional turned into Frostbite. Frostbite turned her hands into maces and charged at the Assailant. the Assailant chopped the mace hands off with its sword and used its claw to pick up Frostbite to throw Frostbite into the wall, shattering her. George threw a huge fireball at the Paladin, causing it to stagger backwards. George then hit it in the face, cracking its faceplate. The Paladin slashed at George with its sword, which he dodged. George was then knocked to the side by its claw. Frostbite rebuilt herself, then turned into Bonehead. Dr. Necros: A skeleton alien, perfect. Dr. Necros used his necromancer powers to control Bonehead. Bonehead: Help meeeeee! Omega Kevin was fighting the Brigadier and the Horseman. Omega Kevin: I got this! The Brigadier shot a plasma ball at Omega Kevin, who sucked it up with a portal. Another portal appeared behind Dr. Necros, causing the plasma ball to hit him. Dr. Necros' control over Bonehead slipped, allowing her to turn into Fire Fusion and break his control. Fire Fusion wrapped his fire tentacle around the Assailant and electrocted it, but the attack had no effect. The Brigadier fired missles at Fire Fusion, wounding her. Fire Fusion went ultimate and created a huge laser, destroying the roof. He flew out of the workshop, created a huge ball of light. The five villains collapsed to thier knees, thier bodies steaming under thier greatest weakness. Ulitmate Fire Fusion froze the five villains. He destroyed the incomplete Cyber-Necros. THE END Trivia Heroes *Kruti Negason *George Negason *Omega Kevin Villains *Dr. Necros (debut) *Cyber-Necros Assailant (debut) * Dr_Necros___Reaper_Mode_by_darksilvania.jpg|Dr. Necros The_Cyber_Necro_Assailant_by_darksilvania.jpg|Cyber-Necros Assailant The_Cyber_Necro_Horseman_by_darksilvania.jpg|Cyber-Necros Horseman The_Cyber_Necro_Paladin_by_darksilvania.jpg|Cyber-Necros Paladin The_Cyber_Necro_Brigadier_by_darksilvania.jpg|Cyber-Necros Brigadier Cyber-Necros Horseman (debut) *Cyber-Necros Paladin (debut) *Cyber-Necros Brigadier (debut) Aliens Used *Wolfbreed *Dimensional *Frostbite *Bonehead *Fire Fusion *Ultimate Fire Fusion (debut) Category:Episodes Category:Krosskothen Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Season 3